


Kiss the Cook

by Water-Droplets (Rainwater_Apothecary)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Grillmaster skin, M/M, Old Men In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Water-Droplets
Summary: It’s the Fourth of July and Jack is gonna live it up. Hanzo is hopelessly fond.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 1





	Kiss the Cook

“Jack Morrison-Shimada what are you _wearing_?”

The walking American flag looked in the direction of his husband’s voice and raised his grill tongs. 

“It’s the Fourth, beloved! The one time of the year we Americans are allowed to like our country!” 

Hanzo chuckled to himself and shook his head affectionately as he watched his husband walk down the porch stairs in Birkenstock’s and white socks. 

He must love him, if the sight endeared him to ‘the grillmaster’ instead of making him want to shoot the man on sight. 

An objectively hideous red, white, and blue Hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts, and socks with sandals was about as far from the ninja’s carefully packed away Armani suits and Yves Saint Laurent casual wear as one could get. 

Hanzo wasn’t even sure where Jack had hidden that apron, he thought with a chuckle. 

But if he had to ‘kiss the cook’ then so be it.


End file.
